Wie es wirklich war
by Salieri
Summary: Ich glaube, so war es wirklich zwischen Bulma und Vegeta...
1. One night stand

Chapter 01 – One Night Stand.  
  
  
  
Die Zeit, als Vegeta und die Namekianer ins Haus kamen, war sehr aufreibend für Bulma und ihre Familie. Ständig gab es etwas zu tun, jemand der Hilfe brauchte oder nach ihr suchte, gleichzeitig noch die Suche nach den Dragonballs und so weiter.  
  
Erst als die Namekianer dann nach einem halben Jahr die Erde verließen, wurde es ruhiger. Die Namekianer waren weg, aber Vegeta blieb. Er hatte ja auch kein zu Hause mehr. Es störte Bulma auch gar nicht. Vegeta war undankbar, aber unaufdringlich und zurückhaltend. Meistens trainierte er sowieso im Schwerkraftraum und ließ sie in Ruhe. Bulma war schon ein wenig neugierig, was ihn anging, aber es gab scheinbar keinen Weg, an ihn heranzukommen. Und damals hatte sie auch nicht weiter großes Interesse daran gehabt.  
  
Dann, irgendwann nach dem Auszug der Namekianer, kam die Trennung von Yamcha. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, nachdem sie beide sich so lange schon nicht mehr richtig verstanden hatten und immer öfter getrennte Wege gegangen waren, trotzdem war es eine einschneidende Veränderung gewesen. Bulma hatte schon immer schlecht alleine sein können. Und nach der Trennung, mit einem plötzlich so leeren, großen Haus fühlte sie sich einsam. Es kam, wie es kommen musste...  
  
Es war ein Frühlingstag.  
  
Draußen war es schon seit Tagen drückend heiß, richtig schwül gewesen, und nun türmten sich dichte, dunkle Wolken am Himmel. Ein Regenguss und vielleicht auch ein Gewitter standen unmittelbar bevor. Die Luft war aufgeladen, roch nach Frühling und Regen.  
  
Bulma saß allein am Tisch im Esszimmer über ein paar Blaupausen, den Konstruktionsplänen für einen Scouter. Sie hatte das Licht aus, obwohl sie so nicht so gut sehen konnte. Sie wollte durch das große Fenster ein wenig den Himmel beobachten. Sie liebte Gewitter. Irgendwie waren sie romantisch.  
  
Ihre Eltern waren weg, auf einem Kongress für ein paar Tage, und solange hatte Bulma die Leitung der Firma übertragen bekommen, so wie die Versorgung der Gäste, die zur Zeit eben nur aus einem, nämlich dem undurchschaubaren Saiyajinprinzen, bestanden. Der war am späten Nachmittag, wie schon den ganzen Vormittag, im Schwerkraftraum und trainierte was das Zeug hielt. Das war Bulma ganz recht. Manchmal machte er sie nervös. Sein Blick war einfach zu geheimnisvoll, so undeutbar, sie wusste nie, ob er auf eine Sache starrte, weil sie ihn interessierte, oder einfach weil er in Gedanken war. Überhaupt wusste sie über ihn immer noch kaum mehr als am Tag seiner Ankunft. Vegeta war ein Meister darin, seine Geheimnisse zu hüten und nichts von sich preis zu geben.  
  
Draußen grollte der Himmel bereits und Bulma hob den Kopf, um vielleicht einen ersten Blitz zu erspähen. In den Augenwinkeln machte sie eine Bewegung aus und als sie den Kopf drehte, stand Vegeta im Türrahmen. Bis gerade eben hatte auch er aus dem Fenster geschaut, jetzt traf sein Blick ihren und sie bekam wieder eine Kostprobe seines durchdringenden, undeutbaren Blickes.  
  
Er trug die schwarze Trainingshose, die sie ihm gekauft hatte, ansonsten nur ein weißes Handtuch um den Hals. Endlose Sekunden sah er Bulma in die Augen, dann senkte sie zuerst den Blick und er löste sich vom Türrahmen und ging rüber in die Küche. Ah, er hatte nur Hunger. War ja auch seltsam, dass der kontaktscheue Vegeta einfach so bei ihr aufkreuzte.  
  
Bulma wollte sich wieder auf die Pläne konzentrieren, aber schon kam der Saiyajin wieder aus der Küche, allerdings ohne Essen. Mit nackten Füßen tappte er durch den Raum und blieb vor ihrem Tisch stehen. „Es gibt kein Essen mehr.", sagte er knapp.  
  
„Mh, ich bin noch nicht zum einkaufen gekommen. Ich mach dir später was.", murmelte Bulma und sah absichtlich nicht noch mal von ihren Papieren auf. Der komische Kerl machte sie nervös und das wollte sie nicht.  
  
Durch das offene Fenster hörte sie, wie es draußen zu regnen begann. Das wurde auch Zeit. Die Luft war so dicht gewesen, die ganze Atmosphäre irgendwie angespannt.. eine Abkühlung tat sicher gut.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sagte Bulma laut: „Kannst du mir bitte mal helfen? Ich sitze gerade an den Plänen für einen neuen Scouter." Sie verfluchte sich selbst, noch bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, aber es war zu spät, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht, das wenigstens annähernd so etwas wie eine Regung zeigte.  
  
Sie war sich absolut sicher, er würde ihre Frage einfach ignorieren und aus dem Zimmer gehen. So waren bisher seine Reaktionen auf ihre Kontaktversuche ausgefallen. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung blieb er am Tisch stehen und grollte schlicht: „Fein, von mir aus. Was willst du?"  
  
Bulma nahm an seiner groben Antwort keinen Anstoß. Sie sah ihn an, während seine dunklen Augen sie taxierten oder vielleicht auch einfach durch sie hindurch schauten. Er war ihr so nah wie selten zuvor. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er trainieren gewesen war, fand sie seinen Geruch extrem anziehend. Sie war wohl schon zu lange von Yamcha getrennt. Irgendwie kam von ganz tief aus ihrem Bauch heraus plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl und der Wunsch, von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden. Eigentlich ein absurder Wunsch, aber in dem Moment konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
  
Sie zeigte auf die Pläne und Vegeta stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich darüber. Sie war ihm noch nie vorher so nah gewesen. Erst noch ein wenig nervös zeigte sie auf den Teil, der den Display beschrieb, und sagte: „Wir kommen mit dem Zahlensystem nicht zurecht. Mit was für einem System arbeitet es?"  
  
Vegeta antwortete ungewöhnlich leise: „Fünfzehn. Aber da-", er zeigte auf eine Stelle, „kann man es umstellen auf alle möglichen Zahlensysteme." Er wollte sich wieder aufrichten weil er seine Aufgabe für erledigt ansah.  
  
Er und Bulma hoben gleichzeitig den Kopf. Die zwei hielten inne, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Von draußen strömte der Geruch von Regen in den Raum. Es lag immer noch diese knisternde Anspannung in der Luft. Bulma ließ ihren Stift fallen und fand sich plötzlich gefangen in seinem Blick.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang bewegte sich keiner von ihnen.  
  
Dann, und es war ihr hinterher nicht mehr klar, wer von ihnen den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, waren sie plötzlich gefangen in einem innigen Kuss. Ihr war, als habe sich ihr Verstand ausgeschaltet. Sie war so einsam gewesen und Vegeta war plötzlich aufgetaucht, er hatte die Macht sie für kurze Zeit aus dieser Einsamkeit zu befreien.  
  
Schließlich hielten sie beide inne, um zu Atem zu kommen. Sie sahen einander an, und noch immer war in seinen Augen keine Regung zu sehen. Aber diesmal sprach sein Körper eine eigene Sprache. Er atmete schneller als sonst. Schwerer. Die letzte Gelegenheit für sie beide, jetzt noch diese Sache zu beenden, verstrich ungenutzt.  
  
Als sie sich ein zweites Mal küssten, verschwanden jede Hemmungen und während draußen der Sturm aufzog und Blitze über den Himmel zuckten, rissen sie einander im Halbdunkel des Esszimmers die Kleider vom Leib.  
  
Irgendwann zwischen heftigen Küssen und erregten Berührungen, hob Vegeta Bulma auf seinen Arm und brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie dort weitermachten, wo sie im Esszimmer aufgehört hatten.  
  
Während draußen der Sturm tobte und immer wieder Blitze das Zimmer hell erleuchteten, verbrachten die beiden ungleichen Partner eine unglaubliche Nacht, ohne ein einziges Mal an das Morgen zu denken. Eine Nacht lang musste keiner von ihnen mehr allein sein. 


	2. Approach

*********************************************************  
  
Vorab: ich möchte nicht, dass diese Geschichte in irgendeiner Form ohne meine Zustimmung irgendwo gepostet wird. Links zu dieser Seite kann jeder gerne machen, alles andere muss VORHER (!!!) mit mir besprochen werden. PS: Ich hasse es, meine Fanfics mit so einem Unsinn verunstalten zu müssen, aber was soll man machen..?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 02 – Approach.  
  
  
  
Morgens wachte Bulma noch mit dem Gefühl von seinen Händen auf ihrem Körper auf, mit seinen Küssen auf ihren Lippen. Vegeta war bereits nicht mehr da, sie lag alleine in ihrem Bett.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie irgendwann mitten in der Nacht erschöpft in seinen Armen gelegen war, daran, wie beschützt und zufrieden sie sich gefühlt hatte. Wie sie seinem Herzschlag gelauscht hatte. Sie hatten nicht ein Wort miteinander gesprochen.  
  
Und jetzt war er weg. Bulma wusste, dass aus dieser Sache nichts ernstes werden würde. Aber trotzdem bereute sie es nicht. Sie bedauerte nur eins, nämlich dass Vegeta so verschlossen war; zu verschlossen, um sie jemals in sein Herz zu lassen. Weil sie ihn nämlich hätte lieben können. An jenem Morgen fühlte sie es ganz deutlich.  
  
Das Gefühl ließ nur langsam nach, es blieb bei ihr und spendete ihr Trost und Wärme als sie aus dem warmen Bett aufstand und sich duschte, sich anzog und versuchte, das Esszimmer aufzuräumen.  
  
Erst als sie ihm abends begegnete, und er sie ansah, als wäre niemals etwas passiert, als wäre es ihm gleichgültig, ließ es langsam nach. Sie war nicht traurig, denn es hatte gar nicht anders kommen können. Es war eine schöne Nacht gewesen und damit war es gut. Bulma hatte noch nie was gegen unverbindlichen Spaß gehabt und sie hakte die Nacht einfach als „wilde Sexnacht die sie gebraucht hatte" ab.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein paar Wochen lang passierte nichts weiter. Vegeta hielt sich bedeckt, wich ihr aus so wie er es auch vorher schon getan hatte. Bulma hatte sich entschieden, niemandem von dem kleinen Geheimnis zu erzählen, sie ahnte auch, dass es Vegeta nicht recht gewesen wäre. Außerdem konnte sie gut auf ungläubige Nachfragen und verständnislose Blicke verzichten.  
  
Wenn sie ihm jetzt begegnete, war sie nicht mehr nervös. Wenn er in den Raum kam, lächelte sie ihm freundlich zu, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie keine gleichgeartete Reaktion erwarten konnte. Irgendwie tat er ihr leid, denn sie hatte seine Einsamkeit gespürt, er war genauso alleine wie sie, nein, noch viel mehr. Sie hätte sich gern zumindest mit ihm angefreundet, aber er war einfach zu distanziert. Aber sie hatte ihn gern.  
  
Innerlich hatte Bulma das Thema Vegeta praktisch abgehakt, da schaffte der Saiyajin es, sie zu überraschen. Es war eine ganz gewöhnliche Nacht, alle in der Capsule Corporation schliefen schon und Bulma hatte sich nach einem erfolglosen Rendezvous auch gerade hingelegt. Unerwartet klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Aber wirklich überrascht war Bulma erst, als die Tür aufging und Vegeta urplötzlich im Zimmer stand. Sie war sogar so überrumpelt, dass sie vollkommen vergaß, dass sie nur ein winziges, fast durchsichtiges Nachthemd anhatte. Nicht, dass er sie nicht schon nackt gesehen hätte...  
  
„Vegeta-kun!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
  
Ihr wurde etwas mulmig zumute, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er kam wortlos an ihr Bett und sie begriff, dass er nicht gekommen war, um zu reden. Einen Moment lang stand er bewegungslos an der Bettkante, so als wollte er ihr Gelegenheit geben, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu werfen, dann legte er die Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und küsste sie. Er tat das so selbstverständlich, dass es fast schon unverschämt war, aber es war es wahrscheinlich gewohnt, zu kriegen was er wollte. Und da Bulma auch nicht abgeneigt war, wehrte sie sich nicht. Wie schon ein paar Wochen zuvor schaltete sich ihr Verstand quasi aus. Mit Vegeta zusammen zu sein war atemberaubend, sie konnte es einfach nicht ändern.  
  
Seit diesem Abend kam Vegeta mehr oder weniger regelmäßig zu ihr, jedes mal nur für eine Nacht. Er sprach dabei kaum mehr als bei den ersten beiden Malen, und am Morgen war er verschwunden. Trotzdem hatte Bulma das Gefühl, ihm ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, näher zu kommen. Nicht nur er kam zu ihr, nach einer Weile ging es auch umgekehrt, wenn Bulma sich in Stimmung fühlte, dann ging sie zu ihm; er schickte sie nie weg.  
  
Vegeta war wirklich ein schwieriger Mensch, aber endlich erfuhr sie etwas mehr über ihn. Teilweise Dinge, die sie ohnehin schon gewusst oder wenigstens vermutet hatte, beispielsweise die Tatsache, dass er rücksichtslos und egoistisch war, ein Liebhaber der im Grunde auf ihre Bedürfnisse wenig Rücksicht nahm (aber da sie trotzdem auf ihre Kosten kam, war das kein Problem für sie).  
  
Andererseits aber eben auch Dinge, die sie überraschten. Zum Beispiel die Art, wie er sie anfasste. Sie hatte einem Krieger wie ihm nur grobe Berührungen zugetraut, aber seine Hände konnten richtig sanft sein. Und wenn er sich wohlfühlte, wirklich wohlfühlte, dann schnurrte er, fast wie eine Katze. Sie hatte es nach ein paar Nächten mit ihm gemerkt, als sie mal nicht sofort vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Sie hütete sich natürlich, ihm das zu sagen, aber sie fand diese Eigenart äußerst anziehend.  
  
Überhaupt hatte sich in den Wochen, während er immer wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, ein Gefühl für ihn entwickelt. Es war schon mehr als Zuneigung, aber Liebe konnte es nicht sein... oder? Immerhin kannte sie ihn trotz allem immer noch kaum. Aber dass sie ihn gern hatte, gern in seiner Nähe war, ließ sich nicht leugnen. Bulma hörte auf, Dates auszumachen oder sonst wie nach einem Ersatz für Yamcha zu suchen. Was sie mit Vegeta hatte, reichte ihr, obwohl sie manchmal, in sentimentalen Momenten, wünschte, es wäre mehr.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war eine dieser Nächte, in der Vegeta zu ihr gekommen war. Bulma hatte es geschafft, nicht sofort einzuschlafen und kroch auf der Suche nach etwas Wärme zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn. Normalerweise hätte er diese Art von Zutraulichkeit nie toleriert, aber in diesen speziellen Nächten war es, als suchten ihre beiden Herzen nach ein wenig Vertrautheit. Nur deshalb ließ er es zu, dass sie den Kopf an seiner Brust legte und seinem Herzschlag lauschte.  
  
Zwar war sie müde, aber heute Abend wollte sie etwas mehr Nähe schaffen. Leise fragte sie ihn: „Wirst du die Erde wieder verlassen?"  
  
Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt antwortete. „Wohin könnte ich denn noch gehen?" fragte er bitter. Es war das erste mal, dass sie miteinander sprachen.  
  
Bulma schloss die Augen und sagte tapfer: „Wenn du willst, kannst du bleiben... für immer. Das hier kann dein zu Hause werden."  
  
„Ich brauche kein zu Hause.", grollte er.  
  
Sie hatte es geahnt. Aber sie wäre nicht Bulma Briefs gewesen, wenn sie so schnell aufgegeben hätte. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du hier immer willkommen bist. Dass es jemand gibt, der dich gern hat."  
  
„Du hast mich gern?", fragte er, aber ohne Emotion in der Stimme. „Du kennst mich nicht, Onna."  
  
Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. „Vielleicht.", gab sie zu und gähnte. „Aber ich würde dich gerne kennen." Ihr fielen schön langsam die Augen zu. Bei ihm zu sein war so schön warm und gemütlich, und sie war so wunderbar erschöpft.  
  
Sie hatte gar keine Antwort mehr erwartet, da sagte er ganz leise: „Dann würdest du mich hassen."  
  
Bulma wusste schon gar nicht mehr was sie sagte, als sie verschlafen antwortete: „Nein. Dann würde ich dich lieben..." Ihre Augen fielen zu und sie gähnte noch mal. Sie wusste nicht, ob das schon zu ihrem Traum gehörte, als sie fühlte, wie er seinen Arm um sie legte und näher an sich heranzog. Irgendwas war doch anders. Obwohl sie kaum miteinander redeten, waren sie einander doch näher gekommen. Die Zukunft sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus...  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Teil 1 von: Faith's Gedanken über Vegeta!  
  
Ich glaube tatsächlich nicht, dass die Affäre zwischen Bulma und Vegeta von Anfang an was mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Ich meine, wir sprechen immerhin über Vegeta! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sich hier um einen Saiyajin, einen Krieger handelt, dessen einziger Lebenszweck es ist, Son Goku zu übertreffen, ist Vegeta ganz besonders abgeneigt, wenn es um solche Gefühle geht. Ich will nicht sagen, er wäre gefühlskalt, denn das stimmt nicht – er kann sogar sehr gefühlvoll sein, allerdings immer in die selbe Richtung: Wut, Hass, Zorn. Er hat als junger Prinz sicher nie gelernt, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten (was die meisten Vegeta-fans, mich eingeschlossen, so anziehend finden).  
  
Jedenfalls muss man bedenken, dass er praktisch die entscheidenden Jahre seiner Kindheit unter der Herrschaft von Freezer verbracht hat. Ich bezweifle, dass es im Raumschiff des Ice-jin viele positive Einflüsse für einen sowieso schon arroganten, kämpferischen Saiyajin-Jungen gegeben hat. Freezer hat Vegeta sozusagen zum Töten abgerichtet, und ihm damit jede Chance auf wenigstens etwas „Menschlichkeit" (im übertragenen Sinne) genommen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Vegeta nach all dem was er erlebt hat, noch bei Verstand ist und sich so etwas wie einen guten Kern bewahrt hat. Allein dafür muss man ihn schon lieben (ok, das war jetzt ein ganz und gar subjektiver, unprofessioneller Satz..). Aber mit Freezer werde ich mich in späteren Kapiteln noch ausgiebig befassen.  
  
Jedenfalls, zurück zur Liebesgeschichte. Trunks, genauer gesagt Mirai no Trunks, deutete da mal so was an. Bulma hat Yamchu verlassen, und da Vegeta grade bei der Hand war... Klingt wohl eher nicht nach romantischer Liebesgeschichte. Ich denke, das ist anders entstanden, aber das werde ich erst in den nächsten Kapiteln zeigen...  
  
Also dann, auf bald!  
  
Faith  
  
************************************************************ 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 03 – Nightmares.  
  
  
  
Bulma wurde mitten in der Nacht wach. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, warum, dann hörte sie seine Stimme. Überrascht setzte sie sich im Bett auf und sah Vegeta an. Er schlief. Aber er schien einen Alptraum zu haben. Ganz leise murmelte er etwas vor sich hin.  
  
Bulma überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, seine Hand verkrampfte sich um das Bettlaken. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn wecken. Vegeta stöhnte und murmelte etwas in einer fremden Sprache, die sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Die auch vermutlich keine Sprache von der Erde war.  
  
Sie beschloss, ihn aufzuwecken. Was auch immer ihn da quälte, es war ganz offensichtlich ein Alptraum. „Vegeta!" flüsterte sie und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Als er nicht wach wurde, machte sie es nochmal und schüttelte ihn stärker. „Vegeta, wach auf!"  
  
„Frieza!!!" keuchte er und sein Oberkörper schoss in die Höhe. Die Bewegung kam so plötzlich, dass Bulma erschreckt zurückwich. Er war wach. Einen Moment lang blieben seine Muskeln angespannt, dann sackte er in sich zusammen und krümmte sich, versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Bulma legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie wusste, wie empfindlich er sein konnte und sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern. Aber sie kannte seine Geschichte, Goku hatte ihr alles erzählt. Freezer hatte seinen Heimatplaneten zerstört, ihn sozusagen versklavt. Kein Wunder, dass er Alpträume hatte. „Du bist auf der Erde, Freezer ist tot.", flüsterte sie und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand.  
  
Er atmete tief ein, dann wurde er ruhig. Einen Moment lang war es still, dann antwortete er mit rauer Stimme: „Ich weiß." Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hob den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster, dann drehte er den Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf sie. Bulma wusste nicht, was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatte, jetzt, da er wieder bei Sinnen war. Sie hatte ihn in einem Augenblick der Schwäche gesehen, vermutlich war das kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl für ihn. Ihm schien genau das gleiche durch den Kopf zu gehen, während er sie anstarrte.  
  
Aber zu ihrer Überraschung entschied er sich, ihr zu vertrauen. Er sagte nichts aber er drückte ihre Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Es war die erste vertrauliche Geste, die sie von ihm erlebte. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Natürlich.", antwortete er grob. „Es war nur ein Traum. Wir sollten schlafen gehen." Bulma wusste, dass es viel mehr als ein Traum gewesen sein musste.  
  
Seine Hände zitterten immer noch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieder einmal waren Bulma's Eltern nicht zu Hause und die arme zukünftige Erbin der Capsule Corporation musste die Arbeit ganz alleine machen. Langsam hatte sie wirklich den Verdacht, dass ihre Eltern gar nicht auf Geschäftsreisen fuhren sondern in Wirklichkeit Urlaub auf Hawaii machten. Das würde auch den Bikini erklären, den ihre Mutter eingepackt hatte.  
  
Aber nun waren sie weg und Bulma hatte sich die Arbeit aufhalsen lassen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits und sie saß immer noch an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete über den Zahlen. Und das schon seit 7 Uhr morgens. Aber wenigstens hatte sie keinen schönen Sommertag verpasst, es regnete schon seit sie aufgestanden war, es war so ein richtiger Regentag gewesen.  
  
Als sie merkte, dass die Sonne schon unterging, klappte sie die Bücher zu und entschloss sich, Feierabend zu machen. Sie hatte jetzt wahrlich lange genug geschuftet. Also verschloss sie ihr Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Teil der Capsule Corporation, der für die Arbeiter nicht zugänglich war.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg dorthin lief ihr einer der Arbeiter über den Weg, der offensichtlich auch Überstunden gemacht hatte. Sie kannte ihn nicht, was bedeuten musste, dass er erst seit kurzen bei der Capsule Corporation war. Die meisten der Angestellten arbeiteten nämlich im Hauptsitz der Firma in Satan City. Und er wusste offensichtlich auch noch nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte. Denn als er sie sah, pfiff er durch die Zähne und meinte: „Na sieh mal einer an, was für eine Frau! Ich wusste nicht, dass so was auch hier arbeitet!"  
  
Bulma gefielen solche Töne gar nicht, von ihren Angestellten erwartete sie sich Respekt. Deswegen schritt sie schnurstracks auf ihn zu und fragte ihn: „Sagen Sie mal, wissen Sie, wen Sie vor sich haben? Sie sollten besser vorsichtig sein mit dem was sie sagen!"  
  
Er wusste es offenbar wirklich nicht, denn er drängte sich an sie und sagte: „Du kannst mir ja deinen Namen verraten, Süße!" Er roch nach Alkohol.  
  
Bulma war empört. „Sie trinken während der Arbeit! Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie eine gute Erklärung dafür haben!" Hatte er nicht, denn er war sturzbetrunken. Wahrscheinlich konnte er gar nicht mehr klar denken. Statt zu antworten tatschte er ihr an die Brust. Das war zu viel. Sie verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, aber anstatt aufzuhören drängte er sie gegen die Wand und fing an an ihr herumzufummeln.  
  
Das hätte er besser nicht getan. Bulma verpasste dem Kerl einen gezielten Tritt in die Weichteile und während er sich am Boden wälzte, keifte sie: „Sie sind gefeuert! Entlassen! Fristlos gekündigt! Wagen Sie es nie wieder, ihre Visage hier sehen zu lassen!"  
  
Wütend stapfte sie aus dem Raum, wohl wissend dass die Leute von der Sicherheit über die Kameras sicher alles gesehen hatten und bald auftauchen würden, um den Kerl achtkantig aus dem Gebäude zu werfen.  
  
Erst als sie zum privaten Teil der Firma kam, den Code eingegeben und die Firma verlassen hatte, wurde sie langsamer. Sie schäumte vor Wut über diesen unverfrorenen Kerl und wollte unbedingt mit jemand darüber reden. Aber jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass ja gar niemand da war. Ihre Eltern waren weg, Yamcha war nicht mehr da... Sie wusste nicht einmal gute Freunde in ihrer Nähe, die sie hätte anrufen können. Es war deprimierend. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie einsam sie eigentlich war.  
  
Und als sie durch das Fenster in den Himmel schaute, der noch immer mit düsteren Wolken überzogen war, verwandelte sich die Wut in Traurigkeit. Womit hatte sie es verdient, so allein zu sein? Hätte sie doch nicht mit Yamcha Schluss gemacht, dann wäre wenigstens er hier gewesen. Irgendein widerlicher Kerl hatte sie gerade begrabscht und niemanden interessierte es. Niemanden hätte es interessiert, wenn er noch mehr getan hätte.  
  
Erst bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr bewusst, wie gefährlich die Situation eigentlich gewesen war. Der Typ hätte ja auch ein Killer sein können, ein Vergewaltiger, wenn er nicht betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich sicher nicht so leicht gegen ihn behaupten können. Und niemand wäre ihr zu Hilfe gekommen.  
  
Sie war selbst überrascht, als ihr plötzlich die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie sah sich um, denn plötzlich hatte sie ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis, mit jemand zu reden. Von jemand in den Arm genommen und getröstet zu werden. Aber es war niemand da.  
  
Bulma legte die Arme um sich selbst, und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Komm schon, beruhige dich... war doch gar nichts...", sagte sie zu sich selbst, aber es wollte nicht so recht wirken. Sie wollte jemand bei sich haben, jemand der sie vor so einem Kerl beschützt hätte...  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf das Raumschiff im Garten. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie noch, wohl wissend, dass er sie sowieso wie immer von sich stoßen würde, aber dann konnte sie doch nicht anders. Bulma zog sich die verrutschten Klamotten enger um den Körper und rannte dann zum Ausgang.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta war mitten in einer Übung, als die Tür zum Raumschiff aufging und die Schwerkraft schlagartig nachließ. Er wollte schon den ungebetenen Gast mit einem Ki-Blast begrüßen, da erkannte er Bulma. Er sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie war leichenblass und klatschnass vom Regen.  
  
Neugierig geworden ließ Vegeta die Fäuste sinken und kam langsam auf sie zu. Jetzt, von nahem, sah er, dass sie weinte. Erst hatte er gedacht, es käme vom Regen aber jetzt sah er dass es nicht so war. Dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen. In dem Moment sah sie richtig erbärmlich aus und irgendwie... zerbrechlich.  
  
Vegeta sah sie einen Moment lang an. Dann hob er nur leicht die Hände und sie lief ihm in die Arme. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Er wusste nicht mal, warum sie so weinte. Er legte ein wenig steif die Arme um sie und sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.  
  
Draußen regnete es noch immer. Vegeta rührte sich nicht.  
  
Irgendwann fing sie an, etwas vor sich hin zu stammeln, über einen Mitarbeiter der sie belästigt hatte und dass sie ganz alleine wäre, dass es niemanden interessierte, was mit ihr passierte. Vegeta hörte mit einem Ohr zu. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er sie nicht weggeschickt hatte. Aber das war seine Chance, sich zu revanchieren. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sie ihn geweckt hatte, als er den Alptraum gehabt hatte. Und wie sie ihm geholfen hatte, sein Gesicht zu wahren.  
  
Das Geräusch der Regentropfen, die auf das Dach des Raumschiffs tropften drang zu ihm vor. Die Zeit schien fast stehenzubleiben.  
  
Es dauerte, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Als ihr weinen endlich verebbte, erwachte Vegeta aus einer Art Trance und ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er ihr über den Kopf streichelte. Er war selbst zutiefst verwundert darüber, dass er zu so was überhaupt noch fähig war. Jedenfalls hatte sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt.  
  
Vegeta senkte den Kopf und fragte die Frau in seinen Armen: „Willst du schlafen gehen?"  
  
Bulma schniefte und nickte. Sie wollte sich von ihm lösen aber Vegeta knurrte ungeduldig und hob sie auf seine Arme. Sie war viel zu müde und verheult, um überrascht zu sein, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er brachte sie ins Haus.  
  
Ihm begegneten die Leute von der Sicherheit, die Bulma offensichtlich gerufen hatte, und sie wollten die Onna befragen. Vegeta scheuchte sie davon und brachte die Frau nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Sie sah ihn komisch an, als er sie vor das Bett stellte, und leise sagte sie: „Danke, Vegeta. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."  
  
Vegeta begriff selbst nicht, was er da tat, als er sich vorbeugte und sie küsste. Diesmal war es anders als sonst. So... zärtlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten, ohne dass es in Zusammenhang mit Sex war. Es lag eine seltsame Art von Vertrautheit darin, so wie Vegeta es bei anderen Menschen beobachtet hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage war.  
  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Bulma. „Gute Nacht.", sagte sie leise. Vegeta nickte ihr nur zu und verließ dann langsam den Raum. Ohne weiter über sie nachzudenken fand er den Weg zum Raumschiff draußen, stellte den Schwerkraftgenerator wieder an und setzte sein Training fort. Er hatte fast eine halbe Stunde mit ihr verbracht.  
  
Es war eine Menge aufzuholen.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************** *******  
  
Teil 2 von Faith's Gedanken über Vegeta!  
  
Kakarott. Jaja, das leidige Thema. Was genau ist das für eine Beziehung die Vegeta zu Kakarott alias Son Goku hat? Man könnte meinen, Vegeta würde ihn hassen. Aber er ist richtig besessen von ihm. Würde man JAHRElang so exzessiv trainieren, um gegen jemanden zu kämpfen den man hasst? Ich weiß nicht.  
  
In der Majin Boo Saga benimmt sich Vegeta mehr wie eine Art älterer Bruder als wie ein Rivale. Er „wacht" sozusagen über Kakarott, der sich zwar sehr gut selbst verteidigen kann, sich aber teilweise in dumme Situationen bringt und einfach zu naiv ist, um selbst rauszukommen (so vor allem im Magen von Boo).  
  
Ich gebe zu ich bin ein großer Fan der Goku/Vegeta Fanfictions, erst neulich hat mich eine deutsche fanfic zu dem Thema fast zu Tränen gerührt („Schattenseele"), aber ich halte es nicht für realistisch. Goku hat zumindest eine freundschaftlich-enge Beziehung mit Chichi, und Vegeta liebt Bulma sogar. Da ist nicht viel Spielraum für eine Yaoi Romanze. Allerdings heißt es ja, Saiyajin leben länger als Menschen. Auch in der Dragonball Z Zukunft müssen Bulma und Chichi irgendwann sterben. Wenn dann die Kinder eigene Wege gehen, wäre meiner Meinung nach ein Vegeta/Goku pairing gar nicht so weit hergeholt. Vor allem da die DBZ Charaktere generell dazu neigen „den zu nehmen der gerade da ist" (anders kann man doch die Konstellationen Vegeta&Bulma und auch Goku&Chichi nicht erklären, oder?). Andererseits muss man auch bedenken, dass Goku gar keine Beziehung zu brauchen scheint. Sogar Vegeta sehnt sich nach sowas wie einer Familie, aber Goku verläßt Chichi ständig (nicht nur wenn er stirbt). Er scheint nicht wirklich die Nähe einer Beziehung zu brauchen.  
  
Meine Theorie sieht so aus: Ganz am Anfang hat Vegeta in Kakarott bloß einen Unterklassekämpfer gesehen. Keinen weiteren Gedanken hätte er an den verschwendet, wieso auch? Dann kam er zur Erde und wurde besiegt. Das hat seinen Stolz verletzt und er hat Rache geschworen. Ich glaube, zu der Zeit waren seine Gefühle dem anderen Saiyajin gegenüber noch nicht so extrem. Vermutlich hat er ihn verachtet, war stinksauer. Erst auf Namek, oder besser gesagt, hinterher, hat Vegeta angefangen, ihn fast schon zu hassen. Ich sage fast, weil ich persönlich bezweifle, dass er ihn jemals wirklich gehaßt hat. Sondern ich glaube, er hat angefangen, sich selbst zu hassen. Weil Son Goku der erste Super Saiyajin war, weil Vegeta seinen eigenen Ansprüchen nicht mehr genügen konnte. Deswegen ist diese Rivalität zwischen den beiden entstanden. Vegeta wollte SICH SELBST etwas beweisen.  
  
Von dem Zeitpunkt an bis zum letzten Kampf in der Welt der Kaioshin hat Vegeta versucht, Kakarott zu übertreffen. Und musste immer wieder feststellen, dass der ihm immer einen Schritt voraus war. Das hat seinen Hass (auf wen auch immer) noch geschürt. Er musste sich von Goku retten lassen, wurde um ein Duell betrogen. Das hat er sich dann aber unter der Kontrolle von Babidee eingefordert. Ich glaube, danach war er irgendwie zufrieden. Er hat nicht gewonnen, aber war auch nicht unterlegen. Er hat endlich sein Duell gehabt. Auf einmal ist er in der Lage, einzusehen und zuzugeben, dass Kakarott besser ist als er. Es ist fast so, als hätte er sozusagen seinen Frieden mit der Welt gefunden.  
  
Also dann, auf bald  
  
Faith.  
  
****************************************************************** ***** 


	4. Consequences

Chapter 04 - Consequences.  
  
  
  
Als nach ein paar Wochen Symptome wie morgendliche Übelkeit einsetzten, dämmerte es Bulma, dass die Affäre mit Vegeta vielleicht nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war.  
  
Ein Besuch beim Arzt bestätigte ihre Vermutung und Bulma musste erst mal nachdenken, ob sie sich über diese Nachricht freuen sollte oder nicht. Als Vater kam nur Vegeta in Frage. Und ob der tatsächlich der geeignete Vater war, das war noch die Frage. Andererseits war Bulma immer schon praktisch veranlagt gewesen. Der Gedanke, Mutter zu werden, hatte sie schon zu Yamcha's Zeiten beschäftigt, nur hatte der sich immer strikt dagegen gewehrt. Bulma freute sich auf das Kind. Wenn Vegeta sich entscheiden sollte, die Vaterrolle zu übernehmen - um so besser. Und wenn nicht, dann würde sie das eben alleine machen. Sie war ja nicht umsonst Bulma Briefs!  
  
Ihren Eltern die Neuigkeit zu erzählen, das war nicht so schwierig. Die waren erst mal drauf und dran, Yamcha anzurufen und zu gratulieren, bis auch zu ihnen durchdrang, dass Vegeta der Vater war. Bulma's Mutter war hellauf begeistert und sagte dazu, Zitat: "Das ist ja wunderbar! Endlich kommt wieder was Kleines ins Haus! Bulma, ich wusste ja dass du dir Vegeta angelst. Der sieht aber auch zu gut aus!" Auch ihr Vater gewöhnte sich schnell an den Gedanken und grübelte schon darüber nach, welches Zimmer er in ein Kinderzimmer umbauen würde und was für hochtechnische Spielsachen er dem Kind basteln könnte.  
  
Vegeta von seiner Vaterschaft in Kenntnis zu setzen, war schon eine ganz andere Sache. Aber Bulma hasste es, Dinge vor sich her zu schieben, deswegen passte sie Vegeta einfach eines Abends vor dem Schwerkraftraum ab und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er war natürlich ziemlich angenervt und sah aus, als würde er jede Minute wieder verschwinden, also machte sie es kurz und schmerzlos: "Vegeta, es gibt da was, was du wissen musst. Ich bin schwanger. Das Kind ist von dir."  
  
Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus und Bulma beobachtete gespannt seine Reaktion. Sein Blick schwenkte zu ihrem Bauch und wieder zu ihren Augen, er sah aus als würde er nachdenken. Dann sagte er schlicht: "So ist das."  
  
Er machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, aber sie verstellte ihm den Weg und sagte mit einem Anflug von Wut: "Nein, so einfach kommst du nicht weg! Ich verlange gar nichts von dir, aber du musst mir wenigstens sagen, woran ich bin. Wirst du hier bleiben und dich mit mir um das Kind kümmern oder hast du vor, abzuhauen?"  
  
"Du sagtest, es ist mein Kind.", antwortete er emotionslos. "Ich überlasse es dir, es zu erziehen und zu versorgen. Ich werde bleiben und es trainieren, wenn es alt genug ist."  
  
"Als sein Vater?", fragte Bulma.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete er schlicht und schaute ihr wieder grade in die Augen. "Ist damit alles geklärt?" Sie nickte resignierend und ließ ihn vorbei. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Vegeta sich plötzlich ändern und mit ihr zusammensein wollte. Aber etwas mehr Interesse hatte sie sich schon erhofft. Aber da konnte man nichts machen. Wenigstens würde er bleiben und sich um sein Kind kümmern. Das war in Ordnung. Alles weitere würde sich ergeben.  
  
  
  
Entgegen jeder Vermutung veränderte sich Vegeta's Verhalten ihr gegenüber im Laufe der ersten Monate überhaupt nicht. Bulma hatte nicht genau gewusst, was sie von ihm erwartet hatte, aber dass er einfach so weitermachte wie bisher überraschte sie doch. Er war immer noch ein großes Rätsel für sie.  
  
Tagsüber trainierte er, würdigte sie keines Blickes. Nachts kam er zu ihr wenn er Lust hatte, alles wie gehabt. Ganz so als gäbe es dieses Baby nicht, obwohl ihr Bauch ständig wuchs. Bulma konnte nicht mal sagen, ob diese Entwicklung jetzt positiv war oder nicht. Wenigstens hatte ihn die Vorstellung, ein Kind zu haben, nicht abgeschreckt, teilweise hatte sie ja befürchtet, er würde sich einfach wieder in das Raumschiff setzen und ins Weltall abzischen.  
  
Mehrmals versuchte sie, seine Gefühle zu diesem Kind zu begreifen, aber Vegeta blieb verschlossen wie eh und je, vielleicht noch mehr. Sogar als sie ihm sagte, dass es ein Junge war, blieb sein Gesichtsausdruck eisern. Wieder war sein Kommentar dazu nur: "Ich verstehe."  
  
Gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft war er fast nur noch im Schwerkraftraum. Natürlich kam er nie auf die Idee, wenn er gerade mal in der Küche war und Bulma mit ihrem dicken Bauch angeschlurft kam, ihr zu helfen oder sie zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Immer sah er nur kurz hoch und manchmal nickte er ihr sogar zu.  
  
In Zeiten von hormonell bedingten Stimmungsschwankungen heulte Bulma wegen seiner Kälte Rotz und Wasser, nahm sich vor, ihn nie wieder an sich heranzulassen oder wurde stinksauer, jeden Tag was anderes. Aber auch davon zeigte er sich unbeeindruckt.  
  
  
  
Es kam der Tag, an dem der kleine Trunks geboren wurde. Bulma hatte nicht erwartet, Vegeta an ihrem Bett im Krankenhaus zu sehen, aber als sie mit dem Kind auf dem Arm aus dem Krankenhaus kam, war Vegeta nicht da. Von ihren Eltern hatte er gewusst, dass sie kommen würde und trotzdem war er im Schwerkraftraum geblieben. Es war verletzend. Zum ersten Mal zweifelte Bulma ernsthaft an ihrer Entscheidung, diesem Saiyajin ihr Herz zu öffnen.  
  
Ihre Eltern stürzten sich natürlich mit Ausrufen des Entzückens auf das Baby, ihr Vater verschwand schon bald, weil ihm beim Anblick des Jungen ein neues Spielzeug eingefallen war, dass er konstruieren würde. Ihre Mutter knuddelte den kleinen Trunks, dann wieder ihre Tochter und ließ sich immer wieder darüber aus, wie ähnlich der Junge seinem Vater sah. Schließlich sah auch sie ein, dass Bulma müde sein musste und beschloss - wie üblich - etwas Tee zu kochen und ihre Tochter nach oben zu schicken.  
  
Oben im zweiten Stock, auf dem Flur der zu ihrem Zimmer führte, erlebte Bulma eine Überraschung. Da stand Vegeta. Wie immer sagte er nichts, aber die Geste, dass er wenigstens einmal sein Training zurückgestellt hatte, rührte sie und ließ sie ihm sofort alles vergeben. "Schau, Vegeta, das ist dein Sohn!", sagte sie und kam mit dem Kind auf dem Arm zu ihm.  
  
Vegeta sah auf das ruhig gewordene Baby runter. "Er ist stark.", sagte er knapp. "Hohe Kampfkraft."  
  
Bulma nickte, obwohl ihr die Kraft des Kindes im Grunde egal war. Sie lächelte. "Er sieht aus wie du. Er hat deinen Blick."  
  
Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm fast schon vorsichtig ein paar Strähnen des flaumigen Haares zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Er hat lila Haare?", fragte er spitz, was Bulma zum Lachen brachte. Vegeta warf seinem Sohn noch mal einen kurzen Blick zu und ihm fiel noch was ein. "Wie heißt er?"  
  
"Ich werde ihn Trunks nennen!", antwortete Bulma fröhlich.  
  
Vegeta nickte. "Hm, so ist das." Er machte einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust. "Ich gehe wieder trainieren." Sagte es und marschierte von dannen. Bulma starrte ihm glücklich hinterher.  
  
Alles war vergeben und vergessen. Vegeta hatte sein Training unterbrochen um seinen Sohn kennenzulernen. Das gab Anlass zur Hoffnung. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt einen wunderschönen Sohn der genauso cool wie sein Vater in die Welt schaute. 


End file.
